pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei) also known as Raven, (鴉, Reibun) he is the servant of Oz Vessalius and the contractor of the chain Raven. Appearance Gilbert has black hair and golden eyes. Ten years earlier, when he was a child, he wore a blue outfit resembling sailor boy clothes as well as black boots. Currently, he wears a collared shirt which has some buckles on it,over that is a cravat, a pair of white gloves, black pants with a strap around the left leg - closest to his hip that holds his guns, and a black coat. Also, a gold necklace, which is what used to soak up Raven's blood - because if he drank it, he would be an illegal contractor. On that same chain necklace is the Pandora symbol to show he works for them. He also wears black boots that some what have a heel to them and are pointed at the tips, and a black hat, which he treasures since it was given to him by Ada. He is 180 cm tall. Gilbert also has a curved gold ear piercing on his left ear. Personality He is terrified of cats and is a wonderful cook. Ten years earlier, he was a cry-baby but kind. Ten years after (current setting), Gilbert seems cold and quiet but, despite this, he is also very caring and kind, especially towards Oz. Though, sometimes he is indeed a bit harsh toward Oz but only because Oz teases him still and is a little blind in what is in store for him. Sometimes (for example when drunk) he is his old self again, crying easily and calling Oz "Young Master". Rufus Barma reveals that he tried to quit smoking eight times and failed. According to Break, the reason he began smoking is that because he idolizes Oz's Uncle Oscar. In Retrace 21, it is revealed that he holds respect for his younger brother Vincent Nightray for surpassing his own gunman skills in two months, when it took Gilbert a year to practice and perfect his own skills. Though, when his past is somewhat revealed it says that many a time he tried to leave Vincent when they were poor and young but he could never bring himself to do so as well as shot Zai Vessalius which he tried twice already. He often argues with Alice and calls her "Stupid Rabbit", while Alice calls him "Seaweed Head" in retaliation. It is unknown if this is true but Oz points out in an early episode that despite all their bickering Gilbert may have a soft spot for Alice. He does watch out for her but he tends to stay closer to Oz. History Past Gilbert and his brother Vincent Nightray were abandoned by their parents, supposedly because of Vincent's red eye, which at the time was thought to be an ill omen called "the cause of misfortune." They lived on the street, and even though Gilbert continuously wanted to leave Vincent, he never abandoned him and stayed by his side. Gilbert and Vincent were taken in by Glen Baskerville and were his servants before the Tragedy of Sablier. They were jealous of Alice, who spent much time with Jack and also teased them often, because of Vincent's red eye. Later, Gilbert's body was supposed to be offered as Glen Baskerville's new vessel, when suddenly Miranda Barma appeared before Vincent. She told him about a way to save his brother, by opening the Door to Abyss. The Baskervilles killed the citizens shortly before Vincent opened the Door. Once the Door had been opened, it caused the great Tragedy of Sablier and dragged all citizens into the Abyss in the process. The unconscious Gilbert was carried by Vincent after they had been dragged into the Abyss, where Vincent met the Will of the Abyss and Xerxes Break. 85 years passed before Gilbert escaped from the Abyss and was found on the Vessalius estate, with no memory and still sustaining the wounds he recieved during the Tragedy, and taken in as a servant to Oz, while Vincent was adopted by the Nightray household. Coming of Age Ceremony At Oz's coming of age ceremony, Gilbert was taken control of by Zwei and forced to stab Oz. Oz later accidentally slashed him across the chest when Gilbert tried to protect one of the enemies, most likely Zai, Oz's father. It seems Oz knew that Gilbert was being controlled or wasn't angry since Gil wouldn't ever try to do such a thing. Oz was later taken into the Abyss, where he remained for 10 years, although it felt like 10 minutes to Oz. Then, after that Gil ran away from home because he was ashamed he couldn't protect Young Master Oz. That is the same time and day when Gil met Xerxes Break who asked Gil to spy on the rats in Nightray and become his so-called left eye. Gil refused the first time round but then when he was told by Break that he could possibly save his Young Master, Gil showed some interest. After that, he was told his younger brother Vincent was in the Nightray's and Gil decided to leave. Not only because all that but he said in the book that no one accused him of not being able to protect Oz but that only hurt him even more. Adopted by Nightray Family When Gilbert got to the Nightray's he found his brother Vincent on his bed cutting stuffed animals apart with scissors. Vincent got down of the bed and reached out for his brother. In the same motion as Zai Vessalius, Gil slapped Vincent's hand away and dropped his suitcase. Gil remembered only a little about Vincent and then a little bit about the Tradegy of Sabrie. Gil fell to his knees and Vincent bent near him and said it's okay if he doesn't remember or doesn't want to at least he got his beloved brother back. Vincent hugged Gilbert and because Xerxes Break told him to make use of what he could he hugged Vincent as well. Gil started looking around as they hugged each other and Vincent was surprised that Gil even hugged him. Gil asked Vincent about the chain Raven that the Nightray's hold. The chain Raven as you later learn was one of Glen Baskerville's chains and Miranda Barma said that the chain that would be passed down to Gil would be Raven. As the two walked down they talked about the four gates that the Four Dukes hold and what they were. When they got to the gate Gilbert touched the gate and oddly enough was inside all of a sudden. He was very confused as he looked around. He stood in water and the whole place was full of darkness. In front of him was the chain Raven but you can barely see it except for it's eye that was looking around. Chains were around the Raven too. Vincent was still talking to Gil but he finally pulled Gil out. Working with Pandora He started working for Pandora at around eighteen years of age, due to the fact that Xerxes Break told him he could rescue his master with the help of Pandora. Thus, he joined Pandora, believing what Break had told him. Some time after that, Gilbert contracted Raven, though it's shown in Retrace 45 that he has always had the right to make the contract with Raven because of when he was to be Glen Baskerville's vessel. What was rumored to be the Headhunter made two attempts on Gil's life, the first by poisoning him and the second an outright attack, during which several others were killed. It's later learned that the poisoning was done by his elder adoptive brothers, while the second was done by Vincent, to prevent Gil from being accused of being the headhunter himself. Oz's Return When Oz returns from the Abyss, Gil is the first one at his side. Initially, Oz is unaware that 'Raven' is Gil, but during the second battle with Zwei his true identity is revealed. Gilbert uses his chain's power to bind B-Rabbit, keeping Alice in her human form and preventing Oz's seal from moving when they are not in battle. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Gil attended Oz's second coming of age ceremony to assist in the mission concerning Isla Yura and the Sealing Stone in his mansion. When Elliot and Leo began fighting, Gil and Oz investigated the matter and, after Leo stormed out of the room and Oz followed, Gil was left to confront Elliot when his master told him he was Elliot's older brother. It turns out he wanted to apologize to Leo for overreacting, but before Gil and Elliot could leave, a commotion suddenly started at the party. Gil ran off to look for Oz while Elliot set out to search for Leo. However, a short time later Gil finds Elliot and Break together, right after Vanessa is found decapitated. Break seemed to think that Elliot was the Head Hunter, but Gil refuses to believe him, even when Break explains the powers of Humpty Dumpty. At that time, another murder occurs before the two can check Elliot's chest for an incuse. After splitting up with Break after they investigate the murder, Gil is suddenly too caught up in thinking that he can't get to Oz even through Sharon's Eques, which must mean he and Alice found the Sealing Stone. Upon running into Echo and Vincent, Echo tells Gil that Break was outside the mansion fighting two Baskervilles. Gil runs after him, uneasy because he has suddenly realized about Break's blindness, but Vincent tells him to save Oz first. Once he finds Oz, his master tells him he knows he's worried about Break, so he should go help him while he searches for Alice. Gil arrives at the fight just as Break seemed to concede defeat, reprimanding him and using Raven to assist in the battle - he announces himself as Break's "left eye." After the Baskervilles retreat and Sharon comes for Break and Reim, Gil goes off to search for Oz once more. When he gets to the Stone, he finds Vincent trying to break it, triggering the memory of Break warning him about Vincent possibly associating with the Baskervilles. He goes off after Oz and Alice when the Stone breaks by itself and makes the Chains go berserk with power. But just as the new battle starts, the Humpty Dumpty Chains disappear. They suddenly hear a scream in another room and when they investigate, they find it's Leo crying over Elliot's dead body. Chain :See More: Raven Raven is Gilbert's chain. Sealed by the Nightray family and eventually tamed by Gilbert. It can use teleportation at a great strain to the contractor. Quotes *''"Young Master!"'' (to Oz; sometimes romanized as bocchan) *''"Protecting the master... is supposed to be my job!" (to Oz) *"No matter what happens, I will be beside you."'' (to Oz) *''"What were you thinking?! Do you have that much of a death wish?!"'' (to Oz after almost shooting him while being controlled by Zwei) *"Even now, I want to stay as your servant." (to Oz) *''"Shut up, you stupid rabbit."'' (to Alice) *''"In other words, it'll be fine if you die!"'' (to Alice when she asked him how to erase Oz's seal from forming a contract with Alice) *''"Don't say it. It was to get my hat back..."'' (to Oz when he unleashed Oz's powers so Alice could win his hat back) Gallery Main Article: Gilbert Nightray/Gallery Trivia *It was shown in an omake that he likes dogs because he hates cats. *Gilbert's fear of cats is a reference to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", when Alice scared off a mouse and some others animals by talking about Dinah (Dinah was the cat). Gilbert is probably based on this mouse, as his brother Vincent is based on the Dormouse, the other rodent in the book. *It appears that he can't take well when drinking as shown in episode 20. When he's drunk, he reverts back into his 14 year old self. *It was revealed in chapter 65, that Gil was never a servant of Jack but was the servant to Glen. *It's possible that the reason why Gil and Vincent was abandoned was not of Vincent's red eye, it was because of the Light of the Abyss has chosen Gil as a new servant of the Baskervilles. Since all of the servants before had the power to cause strange happenings to the family making the families abandon them. It could explain the reason on how he was able to survive the poison and the wound that Jack caused on his back. *In the one-shot of Pandora Hearts, he is shown to be more of an serious and emotionless person unlike of his main storyline persona. *In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, it was said that Gil was supposed to be the protagonist of the story instead of Oz Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members